marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Stories
Ghost Stories is the eighth episode of the first season of the television series Cloak & Dagger. Synopsis Tandy and Melissa prepare to commemorate the 8th anniversary of Nathan's passing with their annual memorial tradition. When Tandy gets a key piece of information regarding her father, she uses this day to try and finally clear her father’s name. Meanwhile, Tyrone’s parents prefer not to mark the day Billy passed, but Tyrone’s need to keep Billy’s memory alive causes conflict among the three. Deciding today is the day he gets a confession out of Det. Connors, Tyrone goes to Det. O'Reilly for help. Plot Tandy Bowen goes to pay a visit to Ivan Hess, and stumbles on Peter Scarborough in the hospital, and they both recognize each other. Tandy explains to Hess that she needs his help to clear her father Nathan's name, so Hess tells her about a memo written by Nathan warning Roxxon Corporation of the dangers of the Roxxon Gulf Platform. Tandy decides to find the memo, which is kept in a bank safe. She goes to her mother Melissa's home to find a key, and both Tandy and Melissa discuss their upcoming commemoration of Nathan's death. Unlike the Bowens, Otis and Adina Johnson do not plan to do anything special to mark Billy Johnson's death, much to Tyrone Johnson's frustration. The Johnson are then visited by Tandy, who explains that her father died the same night than Billy, and that she wanted to check on Tyrone. Actually, Tandy uses the opportunity to steal Adina's badge so she can infiltrate the Roxxon Gulf Building. There, Tandy is able to abduct Scarborough as she wants to interrogate him. Scarborough denies any accountability in the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform, and offers money to bribe her so she will not go to the press, but Tandy refuses and angrily leaves. On Otis' invitation, the Wild Red Hawks come to the Johnson Residence to finish their Mardi Gras costume. On this occasion, Tyrone and Roland Duplantier witness Otis getting very emotional upon grabbing Billy's cloak, showing that he is affected by the day despite not wanting to commemorate it. Tyrone the meets with Detective Brigid O'Reilly outside the house, and O'Reilly informs him that James Connors seems particularly nervous on this day. Tyrone decides to use this information to further his plans to get justice for Billy. Meeting with O'Reilly and her boyfriend Kenneth Fuchs, who Tyrone can trust according to O'Reilly, Tyrone explains that he wants to exploit Connors' fear of his past actions by posing as Billy's ghost. To that end, Tyrone reveals his Darkforce-based powers to O'Reilly and Fuchs to convince them that he can walk out of this unharmed. O'Reilly and Fuchs agree to his plan, and in the night they trick Connors into a chase in New Orleans's docks. Unable to understand what is happening, Connors confesses his crime, which is recorded by Fuchs, leading to Connors' arrest by O'Reilly. Although they celebrate their victory, when O'Reilly goes to see Fuchs in the next day, she is horrified to discover that he has been brutally murdered. Tyrone and Tandy meet on the shore of to commemorate Nathan's death with Melissa. During the commemoration, Melissa grabs both Tandy's and Tyrone's hand, which causes their powers to activate, entering Melissa's mind. Together, they discover that Nathan was not the loving husband Melissa described to Tandy for years, and that he actually behaved in an abusive way towards Melissa. Still, once out of the vision, Tandy carries out Nathan's commemoration like nothing happened, but she is terribly distraught by the experience, which eventually leads her to accept Scarborough's money. The episode is cut by several flashbacks which show what Tandy and Tyrone did after they woke up on the beach in the aftermath of the explosion. Tandy called home but no one answered, and she eventually found her mother unconscious on her couch. Tyrone wandered in New Orleans, encountering Chantelle Fusilier during a tour she gave to tourists about ghost stories related to New Orleans, and eventually got home where he overheard his parents arguing over how safe it was for them to stay in New Orleans. Tyrone later slept in his parents' bedroom. Cast Main Cast: *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Gloria Reuben as Adina Johnson *Andrea Roth as Melissa Bowen *J.D. Evermore as James Connors *Miles Mussenden as Otis Johnson *Emma Lahana as Brigid O'Reilly Guest Stars: *Tim Kang as Ivan Hess *Wayne Pére as Peter Scarborough *Lane Miller as Officer Kenneth Fuchs *Angela M. Davis as Chantelle Fusilier *Luray Cooper as Roland Duplantier *Marqus Clae as Billy Johnson *Maceo Smedley III as Young Tyrone Johnson *Andy Dylan as Nathan Bowen *Gralen Banks as Choo Choo Broussard *Rachel Ryals as Young Tandy Bowen *Rebecca Chulew as Police Officer (uncredited) *Steve Kish as Police Officer (uncredited) *Aaron Mitchell as Police Lieutenant (uncredited) *Calvin Williams as Executive (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Suzy (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Bowen Residence **Johnson Residence **New Orleans Police Department Station **St. Theresa's Church **Roxxon Gulf Building **Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop (flashback) **Metrolake Bank (mentioned) *Louisiana **Roxxon Gulf Platform (flashback) ** (flashback) *New York City, New York (mentioned) Events *Kidnapping of Peter Scarborough *Arrest of James Connors *Assassination of Kenneth Fuchs *Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform (flashback) *Assassination of Billy Johnson (flashback) *Ambush on Brigid O'Reilly (mentioned) *Assassination of Greg Pressfield (mentioned) * (mentioned) Items *Tyrone Johnson's Cloak *Darkforce *Lightforce Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Terrors (mentioned) Organizations *Roxxon Corporation *New Orleans Police Department *Wild Red Hawks * (mentioned) Mentioned *Duane Porter *Mina Hess *Jack Rogers *Bobo Smith *Asa Henderson *Greg Pressfield *Ashlie *Misty Knight * *'' '' Music References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Episodes